My happy ever after
by shitsujikissa99
Summary: This is junjou romantica pairing but in a Beauty and the Beast settings. The story is a bit different but i tried my best. Please read and review it. Misaki was waiting for his brother to return but was worried as he never came home. He then set on a journey to find him but ended up meeting the beast. What will happen to Misaki now?
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**I DON'T OWN JONJOU ROMANTICA OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST THIS IS JUST FOR FUN THOUGH THER MAY BE SOME CHARAC FROM ME. HEHEHEHEH. ENJOY!**

"Oniichan, come back soon, Kay" a boy with short spiky hair and a petite form yelled to his brother.

"Misaki do you want anything?" Misaki's brother, Takahiro yelled back. Misaki thought for a moment before yelling a respond.

"Umm, a red rose would be nice. It'll be a good decoration for the garden." Takahiro gave a thumb up before going turning around. Misaki looked on as his brother's figure disappeared. He then turned around to the direction of the town to go to the library.

"Misaki," the shopkeeper said, "you've been in here for three hours and you still haven't chosen a book." Misaki smiled at the shopkeeper sheepishly before replying, "I've read every single one of them. Isn't there any new ones?"

"The shipment was delayed as the ship was hit by a storm. Wait for another week." The shopkeeper chuckled at the boy as he pouted. In the end, Misaki went out of the store holding a fairy-tale book. He was reading peacefully before he bumped into a tall and sturdy figure.

"Hello there, Misaki-chan." Haruhi said with amusement in his voice. Misaki glared at him as much as he can as was annoyed at him for disturbing my reading.

"Can you move out of the way please?" Misaki asked Haruhiko politely with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Haruhiko just laughed out loud and ruffled his head before he snatched my book away.

"How on earth can you read a book with so many words in it?" he asked questioningly.

_Well, I have a higher IQ than you, you big moron._ That was what Misaki was about to say but thought otherwise. "Well, I have my preferences and you have yours" he said while snatching the book and walking away.

"You know," Haruhiko then said, "every girl in this village is jealous of you. They're jealous because you are going to be my future wife and get all of my good looks." He then grabbed Misaki's waist and pulled him towards him. Misaki slapped his hand away and said with confidence in his voice.

"I will never marry a bog idiot as you! I deserve so much better." Misaki screamed at Haruhiko's face before turning away. Haruhiko just stood there stunned with some villager giggling in the background.

Misaki sprinted all the way home as he didn't want to see Haruhiko's face anymore. He looked at the clock and realised his brother was supposed to be home at about this time but his horse was nowhere in sight. I thought that he was just resting somewhere so took notice of it. I then walked back to prepare dinner.

However, at night a storm hit the village. I waited for my brother but he never showed up. Two days have passed and still no sight of him. Making up his mind, Misaki took his coat and started heading the way his brother went. _Oniichan, where are you?_ Misaki asked to himself worriedly.

Misaki has been walking for an hour or so before he spotted Phillepe, the family's horse. Phillipe was looking a bit disarrayed and worried. Not waiting another minute, Misaki flung into Phillipe's back and hugs him.

"Where have you been?" Misaki asked while pressing the horse's face to him and nuzzled it. The horse, however, started to push Misaki's body towards a gate. Beyond the gate, a gloomy mansion could be seen. The flowers were all dead and no sound could be heard. Phillipe gave Misaki another push and whined at him. Questioningly, Misaki reached the gate and started to open it. Looking back at Phillipe for a moment he walked closer to the mansion.

The mansion's interior was no different than the exterior. The inside was dirty and musty. Cobwebs hung everywhere around the castle. Taking hushed steps Misaki climbed up the main staircase. He was walking slowly and softly until he heard a door slammed shut. With his heart beating hard against his chest, Misaki picked up his speed and straight not caring whether he got lost.

Misaki then stopped in a room that looked like a dungeon. He was about to walk out when he heard someone sneezed.

"Who's there?" Misaki asked softly.

"Misaki, is that you?" the voice asked.

"Oniichan," Misaki said shockingly, "what are you doing here? Just wait, I'll get you out in a few minutes." Misakii then started rattling the bar of the dungeon. Takahiro looked at him with a frightened expression.

"No, you better run away. Right away. Forget about me and take Phillipe home now." Takahiro said shakingly. "He'll be back for me. Please don't get caught." Misaki was about to asked who his brother was talking about when he felt himself rammed up against the wall and was face to face with the beast.

The beast had long furs and was wearing a suit. His fangs were huge. Most people who sees him would faint but Misaki didn't because he didn't look at those things. Instead, Misaki looked at the Beast's warm, violet eyes. Misaki was snapped out of his daze when the Beast started talking.

"How dare you enter my castle without my permission?" The beast growled at him.

"Please let go of my brother. He hasn't done anything wrong." Misaki begged the beast avoiding his previous question.

"Humph," the beast scoffed as he let go of Misaki. "Didn't do anything? He stole one of my rose in my garden. He didn't even asked permission and you dare say he didn't do anything." The beast growled at Misaki's face but Misaki didn't flinched but stared at the beast with anger in his eyes.

"Everyone doesn't care how I feel" the beast then continued, "All they want is my money. After that they'll leave, leaving me behind all alone." This made Misaki's eyes widened. He looked at the Beast's sad expression. He took a glance at his brother before making up his mind.

"Then take me instead." Misaki said with a strong voice. "My brother took the rose because I wanted it. Thus was my entire fault so let me take his place."

"Misaki!" Takahiro said with alarm in his voice. Misaki, however ignore him, and put his attention to the beast.

_He would sacrifice himself for his brother to be my prisoner. Why? _The Beast thought to himself. After a few minutes of silence the Beast spoke.

"I would let him go in return you will stay here forever and never leave understand." Misaki looked alarmed for a moment before he glanced at his brother and said "Deal."

_BA-THUMB_

The beast looked at the boy with a sad and yet determined eyes. He never felt this way before. Without wasting any time the Beast took Takahiro's hand and flung him into the magical carriage. The carriage then drove away quickly as its master's command. The beast then looked up the window to see the boy with teary eyes as he looked at his only family member taken away from him forever.

**Please review and give me some suggestions**

**Misaki: please review for me and usage to have smex at the next chapter. *bows***


	2. Chapter 2- Can we really get along ?

Chapter 2- Can i really get along with him?

**Sorry I haven't been updating school has gotten tougher and my projects are due next week luckily I found time to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me more reviews.**

Misaki watched as his brother disappeared in the horizon. Without noticing his tears were falling down rapidly and soon his knee gave out. He slid down to the floor while clutching his face as he realised he was now truly alone. Again.

Slowly he raised his head up to see the Beast's face up close to him. The big purple orbs held guilt, pity and sorrow. Before Misaki could say anything, the beast stoop up. "I'll show you to your room." The Beast said.

"But I thought," Misaki started, "this is my room". He then looked around the cold damp room that was supposed to be a dungeon. "Do you want to stay here?" The Beast growled in annoyance and frustration.

"No" Misaki whispered in fear.

"Then follow me" The Beast then walked away. Hurriedly, Misaki followed him at the heels. They soon found themselves in a long dark corridor. The only source of light was only the lighted candelabra in The Beast's hand.

On the way to Misaki's room they were both quiet. Not a single word was said. However, the beast wanted to talk to the brunette boy very badly. "Psssst," a voice said, "Say something, master." The beast turned to the candelabra on his hand.

"I know that Nowaki but what should I say?" The Beast asked in a whisper.

"Anything just starts a subject." Nowaki replied in a stern voice.

The Beast then turns to look at the boy. "Ummm," he started awkwardly "I hope you like it here." The brunette boy did not reply and just stared down. "This mansion is your home now so you can go anywhere except for the West hall." The Beast then continued.

At the mentioned of the West hall the boy looked up. "Why can't I go there?" The boy asked "What's up there that I can't see?" That is when the beast turned around to glare at him.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO IN THERE!" The Beast growled "IT IS OFF LIMIT GOT IT!" the boy then looked down in fear and nodded quickly while trembling fearing what will the Beast do if he disobeyed.

The beast then continued walking. "Master," Nowaki said with a scared voice "you should be gentler. He just lost his brother. Look at him his trembling."

_BA-BUMP_

At Nowaki's words he felt a pain in his chest. He took a glance at the boy and saw him shivering while hugging himself. His eyes were full of tears that are in the danger of falling. The Beast was about to say something when he realised they in front of Misaki's room. Taking a deep breath he opens the door with a creak.

"Here you go," The Beast started with a gentler voice now "This will be your room from now on." He then turned around to leave but Nowaki's voice stopped him.

"Master," Nowaki whispered "ask him to dinner. You can apologise to him then." These words encouraged the Beast but he was shy so the tone and words didn't come out right.

"Misaki," the Beast said in a superior voice "You will join me in dinner and this is an order not request. I'll request someone to tell you when it's ready." The beast then turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Outside the beast regretted those words and the look of complete horror in Misaki's eyes. He slowly continued his way back to the main staircase in order to prepare dinner

Meanwhile in the room Misaki was crying his heart out. _I'm alone and I will never see onii-chan again._ This was the only sentence repeated in the brunette's head. His sobbing then stopped when he heard a soft voice.

"Oh you poor thing, master has gone too far" the voice said. Misaki turned around to see a wardrobe talking to him. He was shocked speechless. The wardrobe then continued. "My name is Eiri Aikawa but you can call me Aikawa-san." She then gave Misaki a small warm smile that warmed his heart and made him feel better. He rubbed his red eyes and returned the smile.

"It's nice to meet you Aikawa-san." Misaki said sheepishly as he is not used to talking with a talking wardrobe. She gave a laugh and hugged him.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" She said while squeezing him. However, Miskai wasn't bothered asit was comforting. "Well," she then released him "let's get you ready for dinner."

At this Misaki's smile faded. "I'm not going to dinner." He said in a stubborn voice.

This left Aikawa-san aghast. "What do you mean you're not going?!" She said in an alarmed voice. "Master had asked you to join him and you must not anger him." At this Misaki turned around and said "Why should I care about what he thinks" he screamed. "He took away my only family away and now I'm alone. I'll never get to see nii-chan again." Misaki then dropped to his knees again while clutching his face sobbing his heart out. This lasted a few moments before Aikawa-san spoke.

"He wasn't always like this you know" she said. Misaki was about to ask what she was talking about but got interrupted with a knock on the door. The door revealed a small clock wearing a bow tie. "Are you Misaki-kun?" The clock asked. Misaki gave a nod in response as he was still not used to the talking furniture.

"My name is Hiroki. Master asked me to bring you down to dinner" Hiroki continued on. At this the boy flung a pillow at him. "Get out!" Misaki said while pouting "I'm not going to eat with him" Hiroki looked shock but was soon over it.

"Oi, you brat you better come down or I'm going to get scolded." At this the boy looked at the clock and said "Will you really get scolded?" he asked Hiroki fearfully. The clock then realised that the boy actually is a compassionate one but was just scared at his new surroundings. Before he could respond he heard the Beast roared impatiently. Apparently it was loud enough for Misaki to hear too as he saw the boy flinched. Without warning the beast was behind him. However, instead of scolding him he was growling at Misaki.

"I thought I told you to come down!" the beast screamed in anger. Hiroki was about to defnd the boy but the boy surprised him but talking back.

"I'm not eating with a person that can't control his temper." He said stubbornly.

"Fine," the Beast sighed and controlled his anger a bit "Would you please come to dinner with me?"

"No" was the stubborn response the brunette given. At this the beast grew more impatient and he finally snapped.

"FINE IF YOOU DON'T EAT WITH ME GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" The Beast screamed in anger and frustration. He then pulled Hiroki out of the room and slammed the door in Misaki's face which was stunned and speechless. _Can I really get along with him? What will happen now?_

**Sorry guys this is the furthest I can go cuz i have to finish my art project and it's my worst subject. I'll update soon so please keep giving me reviews and ideas for the next chapter**


End file.
